


The Octarian werewolf in Inkopolis

by GwynethOnyxDark



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Nudity, Werewolf!Marina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynethOnyxDark/pseuds/GwynethOnyxDark
Summary: This is the story that Marina is mysteriously cursed to become a werewolf on a full moon night.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	1. The shift begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, but with chapters.

"Vamps are the champs!" Pearl's voice boomed in joy seeing the results came in positive that her own team has won. Marina groaned seeing her team didn't win any points at all."Are you going to rap about how your team won the splat---?" Marina was cut off from Pearl, who of course, did her little rap chant.

"Give it up for team Vampire! Hotter than a pan fryer in a campfire! And the way it transpired, like you wolves, weren't there, All is left of you is a smell of burnt hair!"

Marina cringed from thinking of that statement that Pearl made about werewolves.

"Ow ow owwwwwww..." Marina said in a disgusted and cringed manner at Pearl's rap about them being roasted. And so they finish up they're broadcast, do some other errands, like signing fans autographs, doing photoshoots and finally at home. Pearl and Marina have been roommates since Marina came to the surface since she had nowhere to go, Pearl offered Marina if they wanted a separate room for herself. However, Marina has held her grudge on losing the third splatfest; in a row! Now Marina was ready to burst at her smaller friend.

"Man! I cannot believe I won that splatfest by a mile! Heheheh! Damn Marina, you haven't won a single one yet! Heh! I guess I have been lucky---" Before Pearl can continue, Marina...snaps.

"Oh, my cod...Pearl...are you SERIOUS?!" This snapped out of Pearl's little dreamworld of happiness when hearing Marina's anger coming out. "This is the third time you've had won a splatfest! Can't I just win one for once?! And that rap that you just made up was terrible!" Marina shouted angrily. Even being the third ever splatfest they have announced, when they became famous enough to work as celebrities and news broadcasters, Marina hasn't won a single splatfest, and now things are getting very competitive on Marina's part. Pearl was actually shocked seeing her friend angry at something that's just for fun. "This whole thing is rigged! You rigged it, so you can win, over and over, again and again!"

Pearl tried to speak up, but Marina interrupted her to finish her fit.

"NO! Don't say a damn word about it! I am so mad, I haven't won a single splatfest, and we've been doing this for three months, and nothing has changed! I feel like this could go on forever! You are a cheat---"

Pearl speaks up to match Marina's anger.

"MARINA! IT'S JUST A FUCKING SPLATFEST! Why are ya getting angry about losing three fucking splatfests?! Ya know what!? FUCK IT! I'm tired of ya complaining about losing! Everyone has their own opinions, and those splatfests are determined by the people who play turf war! I want ya to leave my house, and once you've stopped your bitching, and apologize, THEN you can come back! I'm done with your bitching about losing, now pack up your shit, and GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!"

Marina was left flabbergasted. Pearl is kicking her out. Literally. Marina began to cry, as tears began to form on her eyes, her face turning a bit greener and her green eyes sparkled from moisture.

Pearl was pissed now. Not like a complaining like kind of pissed, I mean she's emotionally pissed off at her friend.

"Oh don't give me those tears! Go get your shit, and leave! NOW!!!" Marina grabbed her stuff that's still in a bag and ran out the door in tears. Pearl watches her run off into the darkness of the horizon ahead and locks the door. However, as Pearl sits down onto her couch, she felt very guilty for just kicking her friend out, but also turmoil. She slapped herself in the face and begins to cry herself. She couldn't believe that she just kicked out her own friend. Her BEST friend, who was only wanted to win one single splatfest, but it may be never will happen, as she blames herself for her retaliation.

Meanwhile, Marina was running from the mansion that Pearl, just now, kicked her out from. She runs to a nearby park. Once there, she runs out of breath. She was running for a while now, and now it was night time. The stars were out, the moon was behind the clouds of a partly cloudy midnight blue sky.

She sat down on an old bench and cried softly onto her knees. She was so in distraught that all she could hear was the echos her sobs from the wind that has been dreadfully silent for minutes. Her choked sobs and weeping then slowly, but surely turned into breathing, and her tears finally stopped falling from her eyes, as she wipes away the tear streaks from her dark sun-kissed cheeks. She looks down at her hands then back at the concrete below her and sighed in sorrow.

"Maybe...Maybe Pearlie is right...I have been complaining about losing...Even this is our third splatfest...why was I acting like a fool to Pearl when we got home...? Cod, this is not how I am supposed to act...I should maybe apologize to her...but...I don't think she deserves an apology from me, because she even rubbed it in my face." However, guilt shrouded her right away, and she shakes her head."No. I...I need to apologize to her...I overreacted...if it was on air...then I would've lost my job, then and there..." She sighed again, and as she was about to get up, her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, slamming onto the pavement. She groaned in pain, wondering what just happened.

"Ow...what...? Just happened? Why do I feel...weak?" She thought to herself as she looked up in the sky. Behind her, she saw the moon shining on her form from the sky. She looked back to the ground and grunted, trying to get up again, but failed. Now with one hand, she placed it onto her head. She had a migraine coming, and a fever? Was she getting sick? Or...something else? She tried again to get up for the third time. Still no success. She was frustrated now, as the muscles in her body were like Jello, and her head was burning and aching. But even through all of that, from the corner of her eye, or just the feeling...her hand was growing...claws? She looks at her hands in shock, seeing that her green gelatinous fingers have sprouted the same colored, but hard, long and sharp nails on the ends. Then her hands begin to shake as brown fur was slowly growing on her dark sun-kissed skin on the back of her hands.

"Wha-What?! How is this possible!?" She exclaimed in surprise. However, the fur spreads up to her forearms as more of it hangs on her elbows and up her biceps. She felt her clothes pressing against her own skin. She felt uncomfortable as the fur reached to her chest and she pulled off the sleeveless blacktop that was giving her discomfort and was even beginning to sweat heavily. She took off all of her clothes because of heat and discomfort, now she was naked and was in an open area surrounded by some woods since Pearl's house was like miles away from the city and in the countryside too.

However even being in discomfort, the pain began to go down to her back to her legs. Like as if it was pins and needles were really shooting into her skin but from the inside of her body. Her round ears began to shift to resemble something of a dog or a wolf. She groaned as a tail sprouted out from the rear end and her feet elongated to resemble hind legs, so the same brown fur grew in and the same colored green claws from her hands were now on her feet. Her mouth felt numb as sharp teeth grow into her mouth, somewhat bleeding, but it was washed away from her spit. She pants from pain and exhaustion. The final touches of the transformation were that her wolf-like ears moved to the top of her head and even fur sprouted onto the tentacles on her head with the same colored brown fur as her teal green tips stayed and untouched from the transformation.

She finally got up, slowly as her legs were shaking from the aftermath of the transformation and examined herself, and was shocked, seeing herself as a real werewolf. Her mind was so foggy with confusion and shock, as she saw what she has become.

"What has...happened to...tooooo..." However, before she could even finish her sentence since it was very hard to speak now, she had a very strong urge to let out a howl. And so she balled her hands into fists, breathed in, throws her head up pointing directly to the sky, shapes her lips to an O shape, and lets out a loud, shrilling howl. After she was done howling, her eyes opened. Revealing a pair of glowing green eyes, and then disappeared into the night.


	2. Sudden shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina is slowly changing persona as the month passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have slight themes of sexuality.

Marina wakes up in the woods somewhere. She was covered in dirt, dried up sweat and stains of blood...questionable to be bloodstains on her fingers and mouth. She gets up slowly and finds herself under a pile of leaves. She yawned and grunted to stretch herself, however, once she opened her eyes and realized where she was, she was not expecting to wake up in the middle of a forest.

"H-Huh...? W-Where am I? What happened last night?" Marina couldn't remember what happened to her last night. The only shroud of memory she barely recalls is that she was sitting on a bench and then fell over. Did she hit her head? And why was she naked...and dirty? She was gonna need to take a shower later, but right now she needs to find her clothes and go to... 

Marina stopped herself from thinking about going to her friend's home. She remembered the fight that she and Pearl had.

It was a stupid argument that Pearl had enough about. And she overreacted like a spoiled child, crying because they couldn't get any candy at all. She shook her head and she walks to the last location, where she left her clothes, before "blacking out".

~Time skip~

Marina was clothed up once more and dusted away any dirt that was on them, and even herself. She has these dark reddish color like stains on her nails and fangs. She could taste it which was similar to bile. However she couldn't just go to a hotel, she needs to apologize to Pearl before they're friendship is ruined. And so she hurried there.

Once there, she knocked on the door. No answer. She tried once again. Still no answer. Worry was beginning to consume Marina and she banged onto the door this time. Finally, an answer to a half-awake Pearl, who was still in her PJs. Marina's worry turned into confusion and relief seeing Pearl answer the door.

"Oh...Hi Rin--AH!" Pearl's words were interrupted when Marina gave Pearl a big and sudden hug.

"Oh, Pearlie! I'm so sorry! I've should have never behaved like that to you! I was just so tired of losing that I couldn't control my built of anger!" Pearl was lost for words at this point. She has already forgiven Marina from the bottom of her heart. She although chuckled, which made the younger idol confused about why her smaller friend was laughing.

"Aye... it's all good Rina. I know it been stressful that you haven't won a single splatfest. It'll happen eventually, I promise. I'm not mad at you no more. I should be apologizing for kicking you out. However, I am glad you came back to me and apologized." Pearl smiled sweetly to Marina, who was in tears still, and she wiped them away, which Marina felt heat pool in her stomach and a smile growing on her face.

Marina chuckled. Pearl's face was heating up from the younger girl's smile. However, she then took a whiff of Marina's "natural" smell. "Uh...Rina?" Marina's thoughts were then interrupted when the smaller idol spoke. "Have you been outside? Cause you reek." Marina realized that the dirt, sweat, and questionable stains of blood were still on her and blushed embarrassed.

"Ah! I am so sorry Pearlie...I'll...I'll go take a shower now!" Marina ran upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door. Pearl back downstairs, smiled, and shook her head, chuckling.

All is forgiven, thankfully. Or, was it?

Marina was in the shower, and she bathed herself with body wash mainly. Why did she wake up in the middle of the forest, covering in blood and dirt? This question was running through her mind. She has so many unanswered questions that it leaves her speechless. Plus...she has tiny little pieces of memory from that night that she can barely recall. Even the red stains that dripped off her as the water hits her dark sun-kissed skin. She knows she can't be in the shower for long so she'll have to wash up and done, even with clean water, she can feel her skin reddening with tingles in her skin. They will go away once she's out of the shower.

Side notes aside, she washed away the dry dirt and mud from her skin with a towel, along with the questionable bloodstains on her hands with soap. Once done, she gets out of the shower and dries herself. She cringed remembering the bitter taste of something that's similar to meat, that was still lingering in her mouth, so she grabbed her lime green toothbrush, lathered some toothpaste onto the brush, and brushed away. After finally getting that disgusting taste in her mouth, she spat it out and wash it down the drain. 

She looks at herself in the mirror after wiping away the mist that covered it. She looked like shit even if she took a shower and everything, behind her eyes, however, she said it all. And also felt like shit. Like something was urging her to do things she never wanted to do. It gave her this hot ripple of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. A craving that she wanted to try, however, she balled her clawed hands into fists, seeing her appearance shift in the mirror made her snap out of her trance, and backed away.

"W-What was that in me just now? Why am I thinking of these thoughts? Why am I acting like a...a..." She couldn't finish the sentence when a knock on the door was heard.

"Yo Rina! You still there? I need to take a piss! Hurry it up!" Pearl yelled from the other side of the door. Marina, on the other hand, chuckled hearing her friend's voice, so she wrapped herself in a fresh towel and exited the bathroom. "Don't you have other bathrooms to use in your home, Pearlie?~" Marina teased the smaller inkling. Pearl blushed a bit and stuck her tongue out.

"W-Well I...uh...just move your big ass out of the way!" Pearl said blushing deeply and moving past Marina and shutting the door. Marina blushed a tad bit herself, chuckling seeing her smaller friend blush.

"Pearlie is so cute being red as a tomato." She heads to her room and shuts the door.

Marina articulates the towel that was covering her toned body, and it drops to the carpet below. She stretched her somewhat sore body from last night and sighed as she looked for some clothes to wear, yet something kinda made her stop and look back at the mirror. She stares at her naked body through the mirror and wondered, what was it like to be this..."beautiful". Many thoughts were swirling in her head, as her hands ran down her own body, over her large bust, down her toned stomach, and finally to her waist.

"Jeez I haven't looked at myself in the mirror in a long time...I definitely have a desirable body, unlike a certain inkling that I desire."~ 

She chuckled darkly, however she shook her head in shock when she realized what she just said and covered the sinful comment that came out of her mouth. Why was she thinking like this? Something was definitely going on with her, yet she couldn't put it in words. Was she having those "thoughts" about Pearl? No, she couldn't think about her now. She felt utterly ashamed of herself to have those thoughts, so she slipped into some comfortable clothes. Her mind was still swirling with unanswered questions, desires, and thoughts about a certain inkling that she's living with, which made her light-headed, so she grabbed her phone and texted their boss.

"I guess its best to call in sick for today...I can't go to work being in this state I am in."


	3. The shift ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare begins when Marina is now revealed to Pearl to be a werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story. Hope you liked it.

Almost a month has passed since the incident with Pearl and Marina. Especially with Marina. Marina has acted more and more strange as the days pass. Like a few times, Marina would sing late at night, her eating more protein than what she normally eats, and the one thing that scares Pearl the most was her temper and behavior. Marina's temper is a lot higher than it normally is. Pearl had many questions on why Marina would suddenly act like this. She's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde crossover with a female octopus. Pearl, on the other hand, tries not to let it get to her, but she was concerned about Marina's behavior.

Plus they're reputation was decreasing thanks to Marina's behavior. Normally she would try to act casual and sweet to her fans, but instead, she ignores them and doesn't take shit from anyone anymore. Pearl did like it in some moments, but even that, Marina has also developed a craving to go out and get into some trouble and then returning as nothing happened.

Pearl was gonna put her foot down tonight.

Both the duo comes back after a terrible night of rehearsing and Pearl throws her back on the couch, exhausted and frustrated. Marina then puts her stuff up, then returns back downstairs, and sits next to Pearl with a sigh of relief.

"Man...That show went to shit huh? It was trash for the most part. Man, I can't believe we both have to work with a very bossy manager. I want to do what I want, rather than follow his bullshit. Right, Pearlie?" Marina says with a hint of sass in her voice, along with blind ignorance. Pearl bared her fanged and softly growled at Marina's statement.

"Marina..." Marina then looks at the smaller idol, curious.

"Yes Pear---" She was cut off by Pearl's now stern voice.

"Do not call me, "Pearlie." Pearl looks up at the younger girl sitting next to her with anger filling behind her golden star eyes.

"H-Huh? Pearl...What's gotten into you?" Marina says with now her innocence in her voice which Pearl, was not going to take kindly.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? I should be asking you the same thing."

Marina was now shocked seeing her smaller friend about to blow up, so Marina tries to calm her down by raising a hand to her shoulder, but it was smacked away, causing Marina to gasp in shock.

"What the utter fuck is wrong with you? I thought we had this conversation about bitching and complaining, and you bring it up again! Marina, you've scared me for the past two weeks ever since you've apologized about your little outburst ya had! And I don't think you're sorry...Because these past weeks since ya did, you've been acting VERY strange lately! Like going out for hours at a time at night, when your usually asleep, Your diet has changed, your singing at the moon, very early in the morning, your behavior has progressively changed, and we are losing our fans because of you! Do you realize we'll both lose our jobs if you keep this up!? Do you not wanna work with me anymore!? Is that what ya want?! Over a splatfest that's meant to be fun for every cod damn kid on the block!?

Marina was left speechless. Pearl was right. She has been acting like a total bitch. She didn't even realize it until Pearl mentions it to her, sternly.

"P-...P-Pearlie...I...I'm s-so sorry---" Pearl interrupts her.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, Marina! I am tired of your bullshit!" Pearl snaps at Marina which Marina again was left speechless.

"Go get your stuff Marina...if you don't wanna work with me, then fine. Go get your own place. We need to spend some time apart." This hasty statement that Pearl made about their group is now ruined because of Marina, this was like super, toxic venom. This poison was so strong that it made Marina so sick in her stomach, that she wanted to puke. She began to cry as tears formed and fell from her face.

Pearl couldn't even look at Marina in the eyes, because of how stressed out she was. And so Marina then slowly gets up, walked upstairs and shuts her door. Pearl back downstairs began to sob from her now blowing up in her friend's face. Pearl curled up in a fetal position on the couch, covering her face with a pillow to cover up her sobs.

Meanwhile, in Marina's room, quiet sobbing was heard escaping from the octolings lips, as she packs her clothes into her suitcase. The younger octoling then picked up an old photo that was taken a year back when they started working to where they are now. She grumbled and muttered things to herself as she continued to pack.

"She doesn't need me anymore...I can work in a different and better than her. She doesn't realize that I am right about our manager being bossy...I can't believe her that she is now kicking me out---" Before Marina could even finish her sentence, she then falls to the floor after her legs just suddenly gave out.

Marina lets out a moan in pain as she tried to get up again but to no avail. She then remembered that night when she blacked out.

"Oh no...n-not...not this again..." She clutched her head as the same horrible migraine that the previous night she has last month. However the same pain from her back down to her legs came back, and she then groaned, accidentally knocking over a chair, which alerted the girl below.

"Huh?" Pearl's attention was now concentrated on the noise upstairs. Pearl wipes away her tears and gets up. "Oh, what now? Is she having "that" outburst again?"

Marina was clawing at the carpet on the floor of her room. She continued to grunt as the pain was shooting her again in her back, nails, head, legs, everywhere. Her whole body ached that she just wanted to die. A whimper escaped through her choked grunts as Pearl was heading upstairs to see what was happening.

"Marina? What is it no---huh?" Pearl walks in as Marina was on the floor. "Huh!? Marina!? Wha---UGH!!!" Pearl was suddenly smacked away when pearl even tried to get near her.

"P-Pearl...lie..." Marina weakly spoke. Then she shot her head up to Pearl, showing her piercing glowing green eyes. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Marina screamed through a growl she tried holding back as Pearl was frozen in fear, sitting on the floor as she watched Marina go through a lunar shift.

Marina panted slowly and heavy breaths went through her mouth as she got up from being on the floor. Pearl on the other hand was but is now on her butt after receiving a painful smack to the face.

Painful yet cringe-worthy bone-cracking and snapping sounds came within Marina's body, as Marina tried to stand up.

"G-Get....a-away..." Marina pleaded once more, as she reached out to Pearl with her hand which in turn grew in those same, sharp, green, and deadly claws. The same brown fur was now growing rapidly throughout her body, and like that, her own body grew a bit to become a stronger, faster monster, along her clothes ripping off of her. Her feet elongated to resemble more of a wolf, ripping through her socks. Then a tail sprouted out through her pants, ripping the pants entirely. Then her ears came next as they went to the top of her head becoming more wolfish and furry. Marina's fangs were then showing almost outside of her lips, bleeding a bit, but still washed away from the spit.

Pearl was flabbergasted and shocked seeing Marina change into this creature. A freaking werewolf. But this was real, and Pearl needs to leave. Now. Pearl got up and ran to the nearest place to hide which was a closet, and shuts the door, locking it.

Then a loud, shrilling howl broke through the silence. Pearl tries to be as silent as possible as footsteps were then heard from just outside her door, along with sniffing and low growling. Pearl covered her mouth to remain silent. A low chuckle was then heard from outside the door, which Pearl was silently shivering in fear.

"Not very good at hiding..." A low feminine voice was heard then the door was then torn off from the hinges, which cause Pearl to jump and scream. Which then, in turn, Marina then grabbed Pearl by the collar of her shirt, pulling her close. "You've should've run away when you had the chance...Now..." Marina licks her lips hungrily as she lifted up Pearl up into the air.

"Time for a late-night snack." Marina then uses her other hand to raise it up, ready to strike at Pearl's throat. Pearl saw an old baseball bat that she had when she tried to get into sports when she was much younger and bashes Marina's head with it. Marina yelped in pain, falling to the ground, letting go of Pearl in the process. Pearl ran off along with the bat in her hand, clutched tightly, and ran out the house.

However, as Pearl was running, Marina gets up slowly, holding her head, and shaking the pain away, as her vision returns.

"H-Huh...? W-What just happen---HUH!?" Marina sees her clawed hands and furry body. "Am I...What I think I am...? A...A werewolf...?" She felt the top of her head and then looked behind herself and saw a large, furry tail. Then she remembered that Pearl ran out after getting bashed in the head with a bat. She looked outside and mutters, "Oh no" and runs out to go find Pearl.

Meanwhile, Pearl was running through the woods in fear. Every once of awhile, Pearl would non-intensionally cut herself from tree branches on the path she was on. However she trips onto a rock, that throws her into a deep ditch. She yelped which, got a certain person's attention from afar. Pearl groaned painfully as she laid there in pain as the dirty water beneath her was touching her back, and as she tried to move, the pain goes along with it. So she lays there was her back of her body was now soaked with dirty water along with the tingling pain with it.

"I'm gonna die here...Marina...Please forgive me for everything..." Her vision blackens as a shadow slowly loomed into her fading sight.

Pearl wakes up in her own bed. Her head was pounding and her back felt like it was still tingling after falling into a ditch, that so happens to lead to a river nearby. Thankfully she wasn't splatted from it. However as she sits up, she sees this large, furry hunched over the figure in her bed. Even in the dark, the moon outside illuminated the silhouette of the furry figure. She immediately yelped, which in turn, the creature darted its head to the direction of the yelp, and it jumped onto Pearl, which she screamed, but her mouth was covered by the furry hand of the beast.

Pearl continues to struggle and tried to fight back, and even at one point, grabbing a glass that was on her table a few nights back, smashing it into the beast, and it jumped off in pain. Pearl then turns on the light in her room to reveal the beast that was in her room.

"P-Pearl! Wait! It's me!!!" The monster yelled. Pearl then became very confused, stopping dead in her tracks, looking at the monster, she got a good look at them.

They had dark brown tentacles that were covered in fur, yet the ends of them weren't touched with hair, and they had green tips on the ends. So did it on its claws. Its brown fur covered its entire body, which Pearl's eyes then trailed down, seeing the hind legs of the creature and the tail, which was slowly wagging and lowered

Once Pearl got the creature examined she then looked at the face...it looked so similar to a certain octoling she knew...and secretly loved.

"M-Marina...?" Pearl spoke with shock in her voice as the reveal of the beast was her best friend. Marina nods. "Yes, Pearlie...It's me..." The wolf octoling stood up once again, removing her clawed hand from the side of her face, after being bashed for the second time on the head. Pearl dropped whatever was on her hand and walked over to Marina and just hugged her, which gave the wolf octoling some confusion.

"Marina...I...I think...this might be...my fault for doing this to you...I had...no idea that you wanted to win...I know we inklings can be selfish, but please understand Marina...I care for you so much, that fucking Cod had to curse you the night...I...I kicked you out---" One of Marina's fingers went to the smaller inklings lips, silencing her.

"Pearlie...Don't say things like that...I know you didn't mean to do that to me. I'm the one who just has to live with the wins and losses. But without you...I would be just this mindless beast, who wants what she wants." Pearl blushes at this statement that her wolf friend made.

"And by the way..." Marina leans in and gave Pearl a kiss on the lips, which gave Pearl the compulsion to kiss back. However through the kiss, Marina's body began to glow a bright yellowish-white color, which engulfs her, and then an explosion of light occurs and seconds later everything went back to normal.

However, when Pearl opened her eyes, she saw that Marina wasn't in her furry state anymore. But one problem though...she was naked which made Pearl jump in surprise.

"Hmm? Pearlie? Why did you move away...?" Marina speaks which a hint of haziness in her voice, seemingly distracted from the kiss her and Pearl shared, unaware of her nudity.

"Uh...Marina...? How are you back to normal? And naked?" Pearl asked. Marina was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and saw that she was back to normal...and naked, which Marina shrieked in surprise, covering herself up and Pearl looking away trying to be respectful.

"AH!!! I AM SO SORRY, PEARLIE, THAT YOU HAVE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!!!" Marina runs out of the room to her own and locks the door. Pearl removed her hand and processed a bit of what just happened. How did Marina become cursed and now isn't cursed anymore?... Was it the kiss?...

Pearl groaned from that thought. "Just like those fairy tales that mom tells me about. But damn...that was one crazy night." The sun was slowly rising on the horizon and Pearl smiled to herself.

"Well...at least it's all over now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed to be lazy attempted of a story, but it is a lot better than the original.


End file.
